Say Something
by Graveygraves
Summary: Rossi has returned to the BAU. With a history that both he and Strauss would rather forget, or would they? Will either of them have the courage to say something? Beta'd. Views and reviews always appreciated. For alexandriaZ
1. Chance meetings

**Say Something**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas.**

**I am so sorry that you haven't had anything from me for a long time but the Summer has been a hard one and work has been taking over but here is a short sotry that I owed someone.**

**This is a long overdue request for alexandriaZ, who wanted a Rossi/Strauss. Not a pairing I have tried before. Hope you like it alexandriaZ. This story is set around the time of Rossi****'****s return to the FBI.**

**This fic was inspired by the Great Big World song, ****'****Say Something****'****.**

**. . .**

**Say something, I'm giving up on you  
>I'll be the one, if you want me to<br>Anywhere I would've followed you  
>Say something, I'm giving up on you<br>**

**. . .**

How many times a day did it happen? How many times could they let it happen and not expect others to pick up on the tension?

Yet, here they were again.

Without specific rhyme or reason they found themselves together. It was bound to happen as they worked together, they were colleagues. Ok, one was the superior, but still they were on the same floor of the same building. This time their meeting was as simple as them both needing to walk down the same corridor at the same time. However, the simplicity of the situation did nothing to clarify _their_ situation. Neither willing to let the other have a clue how they were feeling.

"Morning," Strauss finally managed in a forced clipped tone, as there was no point trying to ignore him. David Rossi was not a man who was easily ignored.

"I do believe it still is," Rossi replied in a sarcastic tone as he flicked his wrist to check his watch, "Yep, definitely still before noon."

Each of them took more evenly spaced steps as they made their way towards their final destination. The only sound between them was that of their footsteps.

Strauss cleared her throat and spoke as she stared straight ahead. "I returned your last report . . . Hotch will explain the reasons."

"You mean there was another excuse other than to piss me off?" Rossi batted back with a deliberate arch of his eyebrow, though he could tell she had missed the action as she was staring blankly ahead. However, at the same time, he didn't miss the slight falter in her pace. Maybe that had been a bit low, even for him.

"Contrary to popular belief, you are _not_ an all knowing God in these corridors. Things have changed since you last graced us with your overwhelming presence. Improve your reports or get use to having then sent straight back." Strauss turned towards Rossi and glared, daring him to back chat her once more.

Realising they had reached the end of the corridor, Rossi swung the glass door to the bull pen open, holding it for his superior, through the temptation not to was immense. Obviously Strauss had believed he was likely to let it go when he suddenly felt her soft hand on his. The jolt of electricity that shot through him at the skin on skin contact unsettled Rossi. Their eyes met and he was quick to realise that the feeling was mutual. She had the same look of shock in her cool eyes as he imagined he did. Damn such uncontrollable physical reactions.

Pulling his hand away he took a step back, their eyes still locked onto each other. It was the first time since he had been back that they both let the facade slip. Stumbling back a step or two, Rossi focused on his recovery. This was way too public for any of the things they needed to say – though the words were close to spilling out.

"I'm sorry," he heard her mutter as her eyes dropped to the charcoal grey flooring. He inwardly cursed as he failed to find anything productive to say. In the end all he could do was watch as she marched passed him. The gentle sway of her hips accentuated by the smart dark pencil skirt she was wearing – women half her age would be proud to have legs like that he thought. Berating himself once more for inappropriate thoughts, Rossi made a beeline for the kitchenette. Strong coffee, no matter how bad, was what he needed to improve his focus.

"She chewed you off one already?" Morgan spoke as he arrived at the counter beside Rossi.

"Sorry?"

"Strauss. The look on your face when you held the door for her . . . shock doesn't begin to describe it. We've all been there . . . Well, most of us. She has this way with words that can ruin your day in a single sentence."

"Yeah, something like that," Rossi muttered, wanting a hole to open up and swallow him, this needed to be sorted before people figured their past.

Morgan wasn't getting the hint, or he was already use to the older profiler's lack of conversation. "Let me guess, a problem with your reports. They don't meet her high standards. For a few cups of decent coffee, Boy Genius will take a look and straighten things out for you. He always checks mine over. Has even been known to complete a few for me if you know what I mean," he added with a wink. It was no secret that Morgan had a tendency to slip random files into Reid's in tray.

. . .

Rossi was the last to enter the small conference room, having gone via the kitchenette for a coffee refill. Head down, he took the final seat, centre back of the table, directly opposite the screen. Looking up, he spotted straight away that the team had been joined by their Section Chief_. Damn! Was she trying to make his day harder than it had to be? If she was then she was succeeding._

Making his eyes focus on the images that JJ had now brought up on the screen, Rossi's lip curled up involuntarily in disgust. Not at the images but the situation that was building between him and Strauss. Something had to be said soon, but who would be the one to say it? Someone had to say something.


	2. Erin

**Say Something**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas.**

**Hope you enjoyed the start. This chapter is all Erin's point of view.  
><strong>

**. . .**

In the solitude of her town house Erin sighed deeply, the sound echoing around the emptiness. She had taken on the additional abode to escape. The official excuse, to her friends and family, had been that there were times that she needed to be near to work to enable her to fulfil her duties. Of course to her family she added the personal note that she didn't wish to burden them with her work, preferring to be able to focus wholly on them when she was at home.

So here she sat, alone, in her perfectly presented, state of the art, minimalistic prison. It wasn't home; there was no comfort, no personality – nothing that made it any different from the others on the street. It performed a function.

Tonight that function was nothing to do with work, well not directly.

Kicking off her heels, Erin slouched in the sorry excuse for an armchair. Mental note: next time she would be sure to try before buying. Reaching to the glass she had previously placed on the sleek table next to her chair she took a lingering mouthful of the amber liquid. Swallowing hard she let the burn spread through her body, enjoying the sensation.

Tonight she had stayed away from home as she needed to clear her mind and prepare herself once more.

When she had accepted David Rossi's return Erin had automatically assumed she was more than over their previous indiscretion. After all who hadn't sleep with David Rossi back in the day?

When she had casually mentioned to John, her dearly devoted husband, that Rossi was back she had seen the fear in his eyes. She had desperately tried to reassure John that he meant nothing to her. That what had happened between them all those years ago had been meaningless. A final fling before she had become a married woman. Yet nothing she said calmed the worry.

Now Erin understood. She knew that in lying to John she had in turn lied to herself. She had been lying for years.

David Rossi had never been a stupid fling, a way of saying goodbye to the single life. He had been what she had always been scared to admit. The One!

Don't get things wrong John was a doting husband; she could not fault him in anyway. He had forgiven her when she had confessed, the night before their wedding, to her affair with Rossi. He had supported her every push for success, not matter what it cost them – physically, emotionally and financially. He had openly taken on the role of raising their children in her absence, hell he'd of given birth to them for her if it had been possible.

But she didn't love him.

She had settled for 'Mr Alright' instead of pursuing 'Mr Right'. Mainly because, as everyone had believed back then, David Rossi had no intention of ever being anyone's 'Mr Right'. His Personnel file seemed to support the fact that marriage was one area of his life that he hadn't been successfull in.

Though taking random snipes at David's personal life was not going to make things any the easier, it sure made her feel good and distracted Erin from the real issue that faced her now.

What did she do about a problem like David Rossi?

There was no magic wand that would make him disappear. She could continue to repeatedly knock him down, but she knew that it would only make him more determined and driven. There had to be a way of dealing with this without having to face the truth.

Standing, Erin made her way over to the sleek, concealed drinks cabinet. Pulling out the aged bottle of Scotch she made her way back to the chair. Refilling the glass she placed the bottle down, it saved the walk backwards and forwards. One way or another she would rid her mind of David Rossi. Though drowning the memories wouldn't work when she was using _his_ favourite Scotch to do so.

Twisting the bottle to examine the grey label, Auchentoshan clearly written in white, she knew she could blame him for introducing her to such a specific malt. She couldn't even drown her sorrows without being reminded of the man. She knew it should have been a Vodka night, but somehow that had not seemed right in the situation.

Swirling the liquid in the cut crystal tumbler, Erin replayed their meeting today. It was no different to any other time that they had bumped into each other since Dave had returned. It started with an uncomfortable silence that one of them broke with some element of sarcasm or attack until they both retreated into silence once more.

Banging her free fist down on the arm of the chair, Erin cursed. Why did she have to react? Could she just ignore him and hope that he went away? Yet there was no denying the sensation when they had touch, the electric shock that had coursed through her body even after all these years.

Closing her eyes she drifted back to the times he had made her feel like a Goddess; the natural highs that they had shared together. Was it possible that all of those feelings where still there? Could they be _that couple_ once more?

Shaking her head, her hair bouncing softly as she did so, Erin tried to focus on the reality.

She was his superior, if their fraternisation hadn't been bad enough the first time round then this would be horrendous. She could lose her job. Was he worth all the blood, sweat and tears she had invested?

Then she had her family to consider; Dear John and his adoration of her. What had she done to deserve such a loving man? How could she seriously sit here and consider deceiving him once more? He deserved so much more than she had even given him, there was no way she could hurt him or their children.

Her dear children, not so much children anymore, rather disgruntled teenager whose happiness was easily purchased each month. That was harsh, but she had never formed the bond with them the way John had - mainly because she was never there to do so. Yet still there no way she could become the villain and break up their somewhat dysfunctional family.

To top it all off she was considering pushing aside everything in her life for what? Another five minute fling with David Rossi, because looking at his track record Erin seriously doubted it could be anything more than an office affair.

No her mind was made up, she had considered all there was to the matter. There had been a time when she would have followed Dave to the end of the Earth. But she wasn't a love struck puppy. She was a strong independent woman who had a loving family and an impressive career. She was giving up David Rossi for good.


	3. Dave

**Say Something**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas.**

**This chapter is all Dave's point of view, which could be interesting.  
><strong>

**. . .**

Dave reached for the scotch bottle once more, pouring more into the overly expensive crystal tumbler then he should in a work night. Hell he could get a call at anytime and he definitely wasn't fit to drive. When he couldn't respond then _she_ would be able to add it to his tally of things he had done wrong since he returned – it seemed to be a growing list so why not add a few more just for kicks. Smiling to himself he begun to plot the fun he could have, if there was anyone on this planet capable of pushing that woman's buttons it was him.

She would regret waging war on David Rossi.

Dave sighed as he settled back into his luxurious soft leather arm chair. Just when did she wage war on him? When did they become sworn enemies? What had he done wrong?

Maybe it was time they had _that_ chat. The one he had tried to have straight after he had spoken to the director about returning to the BAU, but Erin had avoided him so swiftly.

He remembered clearly waiting outside her office. The charming young secretary making him cup after cup of expensive coffee, Erin Strauss had always had good taste, and a soft spot for all things Italian.

It wasn't that he had hoped to carry on where they had once left off; it was more that he had wanted to salvage a previously good working relationship. Dave had never imaged he would see Erin and feel the way he did. Yet the minute she had walked out of her office door he had been smitten once more.

She had stood in the door way, black Prada heels toned her calves. He always had been a leg man and God did that woman have a pair to die for. Dave licked his lips as he remembered how he had scanned up her body visually devouring every inch of her. The tension had been touchable.

Then he remembered the abrupt cough and the scowl on her face as he realised how obvious he had been in his admiration.

"Was there something important you wanted to discuss Agent Rossi?"

He remembered smirking as the thought had crossed his mind that she was even sexier in her dominating boss mood. "Just thought it best we cleared the air and talked things over before I was fully back in my BAU role."

He had seen her smirk as she had flicked her hair back. "That is simple to resolve Agent. I am your superior, a fact that you will not forget. You may impress others with your reputation and swagger, but personally I know you too well to be swayed. Now I feel that clears the air perfectly, don't you?"

Dave had opened his mouth to answer, but for once words had failed him.

"Good, now if you don't mind some of us have work to do. Why don't you go and enjoy a moment's freedom before you become a permanent feature once more." With which she turned on her heels, shutting the office door behind her.

Dave glanced over to the sweet looking secretary, who was suddenly very busy with piles of paper and her computer screen. "Guess that told me," he had muttered as he rose from his seat and left.

In the short time that had passed since that 'meeting', things had gone from bad to worse between them. Snide comments and point scoring became the norm.

Yet today he had seen her defences drop, for that brief moment when they had touched he had known that no matter what she said and did deep down she felt the same as he did. The spark was still there. The question now was what could they do about it?

Taking a slow sip of the malt he held, Dave pondered his own question. He knew what he would like to do about it, but something told him it wouldn't be that simple. Especially if the looks he had received over the round table had been anything to go by. She hadn't needed to use words to make it clear how she felt at that point. She had hated him.

Rolling the glass in his hands he watched the liquid swirl round with the movement. He didn't hate her and he was sure she didn't hate him. However he was aware of the set of rings she wore. The beautiful solitaire engagement ring nestled between the flash wedding band and eternity ring. She was clearly taken. He had missed his chance.

Swallowing the remaining contents of the glass in one fierce gulp Dave cursed loudly, causing Mudgie, his dog, to scampering into the room. "It's ok Boy," he reassured as he patted the lab's head fondly, "nothing you have done, this one is all my own fault."

Dave rose to refill his glass, knowing he would regret it in the morning. Sending up a silent prayer for a quiet day of office work and a very _brief_ briefing, Dave hoped that it would make for an easy day. It would also mean that hopefully he could avoid Erin Strauss and this whole mess for twenty-four hours as he was failing to find an answer hidden in the Scotch bottle.

Deciding against another shot of scotch Dave walked through to the back door over his large empty house, letting Mudgie out into the cold night air. Standing in the open doorway he questioned the sense of his return. Had he remained retired then this would never have been a problem.

Steadfast he made a promise to himself he would ignore her. He could turn a blind eye to her snide comments and superior refutes. He could bury his feelings; hide them below his own defences of sarcasm and annoying tactics. After all if he could manage to igmore her, it would be easier then saying all that he had previously thought.


	4. Say Something

**Say Something**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas.**

**This chapter is the end of this short tale, just a snapshot into their long a complicated relationship. I hope you have enjoyed this.  
><strong>

**. . .**

Dave sauntered into the bullpen, hot steaming coffee in one hand, newspaper tucked under his arm and briefcase in the other hand. In his head he hummed a favourite tune. Nothing, he repeated, nothing . . . was going to ruin his day. As he passed by the team who were already at their desk, though little work was being done, he greeted each in turn, with a smile.

Morgan's eyebrow rose as he looked over to Prentiss, with a brief nod of his head in Rossi's direction he said, "Only one thing puts that sort of smile on a man's face in the morning, at least one of us is getting some."

Emily scoffed, "Speak for yourself 'Hot Stuff', just because you're in a dry spell don't assume we all are."

"Hey I didn't say I wasn't getting any."

"No but you implied it," Emily said winking and she turned towards her computer.

Rossi's grin increased as he overheard the banter. No he wasn't 'getting some' as Morgan has so delicately put it. This was the sort of satisfaction that came with the confidence of knowing he had sorted himself out and had cleared his mind. Today was a fresh new day.

. . .

Erin tapped her foot impatiently; waiting was not something she was accustomed too. Pacing the freshly decorated office she sighed. She didn't like this one bit but knew that she had to clear the air and let David Rossi know that there was no chance of a repeat of their previous 'encounters'.

Stopping abruptly as the door swung opened. Drawing in a deep breath she looked David Rossi directly in the eye. This was going to be harder then she thought now she was face to face with the man himself.

. . .

Dave froze. What the hell had he done now? Ignoring the obvious he straightened himself and paced towards his desk. Arriving at his desk and placing the coffee down first in one specific spot and his paper next to it, before finally placing his briefcase in its usual spot beside the desk. Once everything was in place he sat down.

"Are you ignoring me David Rossi?" Erin asked curtly.

"Do you go away if I do?" he replied without looking up. He now had the coffee in his hand and the newspaper open. Not that he was actually reading any of it. Inwardly he cursed as this wasn't how he had planned to deal with the matter in hand.

"Far from it," Erin replied as she sat down in the seat opposite David, "Iam not that easy to get rid of."

"So I had noticed," Dave replied before taking another slip of his steaming brew, inwardly cursing his inability to curb his tongue and engage his brain. This was his chance to do what he had come into work to do today; just he had planned to do it a little later in the day.

"Dave we can't continue you like this," Erin sighed, "Please put your blessed paper down and at least pretend that you are paying attention to what I am saying."

Dave slowly and deliberately closed and folded the newspaper, placing it down with some care as he rallied his thoughts and prepared himself for what it was she had to say. Part of him praying it was the same as he was thinking the other half hoping she was about to announce her love and devotion for him. Folding his finger together as he placed his hands down on top of the paper he finally looked up at her.

"Thank you," Erin breathed deeply, obviously steadying herself for what she was about to say. "Dave what we had . . . well we know it was complicated, even back then. Now . . . it's impossible. I am saying this with some assumption that you have, at some point since your return, considered the possibility of their being some . . . way of reuniting our former relationship."

Dave was now stunned, she was basically saying all he had planned to say, but not in the way he was planning on saying it. He should be pleased that she wasn't here to make things more difficult, yet inside he knew he was disappointed. He desperately wanted her to feel the way he did, the thoughts he was busy denying in himself. He had hoped she may have the courage to say all that he was incapable of voicing.

"Well Erin I think that sums things up quiet adequately, don't you?" he heard himself saying, as if it wasn't really him talking, it didn't even sound like him - too cool and unemotional. Looking at the shocked look on Erin's face at his abrupt statement she felt the same too.

"Thank you," she said briskly, standing ready to leave, "I won't waste anymore of your time!"

Dave sat and watched her go; as the door shut he buried his head in his hands.

. . .

Keeping the cool facade all the way back to her office, Erin shut the door tight and lent against it, hissing out a curse. Closing her eyes she considered sinking to the ground and crying, but she hadn't got where she was by showing such weakness. Yet it was hard to be strong when inside she was breaking.

Slowly walking to her desk, she sat down before she fell down. Why did she have to say it, say the words that made everything so final? Trying to focus on the first file on the pile in front of her, Erin tried hard to remind herself that this was what she had wanted, what she had needed. She had a life and it didn't include David Rossi.

. . .

Heading towards the elevator Dave sighed looking up he noticed Erin already standing there, briefly he considered turning round and returning to his office until she was gone. Instead he took a deep breath and focused on moving on. Silently he stood beside her and waited.

"Evening," he muttered.

"All done for the day?" Erin enquired.

"Of course,"

"Dave . . . please . . . it doesn't have to be like this. Can't we just be polite to each other?"

Dave nodded, knowing that that simple request would be hard.

. . .

**And I will swallow my pride  
>You're the one that I love<br>And I'm saying goodbye**

**Say something, I'm giving up on you**  
><strong>And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you<strong>  
><strong>And anywhere I would've followed you<strong>  
><strong>Say something, I'm giving up on you<strong>


End file.
